


Get my Fix

by kenmabee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Eyes, Fire, Hurt No Comfort, Other, sakusa has entrancing eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmabee/pseuds/kenmabee
Summary: Locking eyes was a mistake, it only took a second. One second to be rendered speechless and motionless. The rest of his face was hidden by a mask, there was no way to tell his expression, his eyes certainly didn’t show it.
Relationships: Miya Osamu / Suna Rintarou (mentioned)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Haikyuu Horror Week





	Get my Fix

Those eyes. Mysterious yet elegant. 

They held such a perplexing colour, changing at any way the light reflected off of them. Sometimes emitting a glassy grey sheen, or at other times dull and emotionless vessels bored into ones soul. The way the endless black hue seemed to lock down any other emotion - not that there looked to be any in the first place - asserted some aura of authority, like a slap to the face, showing anyone who dared make eye contact that they were severely inferior.   
Locking eyes was a mistake, it only took a second. One second to be rendered speechless and motionless. The rest of his face was hidden by a mask, there was no way to tell his expression, his eyes certainly didn’t show it. 

He felt like thick vines were writing around his legs, securing him to the ground, pulling him deeper and deeper. He was sinking. Drowning in a toxic substance, those eyes were addicting. He wanted to carry on looking to know more yet with every millisecond that passed, his brain screamed louder to look away and run. His brain was screaming danger. 

Despite the alarm bells, the boy stayed. He stayed transfixed on those eyes that radiated power and evil, formality and rebellion, all at the same time. Not a single ounce of weakness could be read in those swirling pools of ebony.   
It had only been a few seconds yet they had stretched to hours. They seemed to warp reality in itself, everything was distorted. The way they anchored you to the ground and forced you to focus on nothing but them. The boy didn’t realise his knees buckling, bringing him closer to this hellish fate, his lungs had the air sucked out of them - not that he had the urge to breathe anyway. 

The owner of those disgustingly addictive eyes was, quite literally, breathtakingly beautiful. Two delicately placed moles rested neatly above his right eyebrow, something to further draw your attention closer to /those eyes/. Perfect coils of jet black hair framed his porcelain skin. If his lips were on display, one could expect them to be a subtle shade of pink. They would be soft and inviting, like Venus fly trap but as soon as you get too close, it snaps. All of a sudden, a monotonous voice breaks this beyond suffocating silence. “Wow, you really do have peculiar eyes. I can read them like an open book.” the voice travelled straight through the cold evening air, right into his ear. Another trap. 

Fear. 

His heartbeat quickened, was this a fight or flight response? He itched to move but his efforts were futile. “Ah there it is. The fear. The realisation that you’re stuck here. You’re trapped. All because you couldn’t bear to look away. What a shame.” 

Still keeping direct eye contact, the mysterious boy pushed himself off of the wall in which he was leaning on. Plunging his hands deeper into the pockets of his leather jacket he took painfully slow steps closer and closer. “Family. You’re scared of loosing them. They mean too much to you. Friends. You only have a few yet you hold onto them with every fibre of your being.” 

These words wriggled inside his brain like a worm, infecting and spreading, he was sure his heart was beating so fast that he was sure it was going to leave his chest. What did that mean? How did he know that? What was he going to do to them? 

Blink. 

That was it. 

He was gone. 

Where. 

How. 

He still couldn’t move, maybe it was out of fear that his feet were rooted to the ground, or the lingering effect of those eyes paired with that stare. That stare, the one that you could feel drilling into the back of your head, the one that ripped you apart piece by piece until you didn’t know it was too late. It breaks down every wall you have created, rendering you helpless as they ate away at everything you had fought to forget, forcing ugly memories to resurface. 

Ice cold fingers caressed his cheek, it sent a further chill down his spine. “Aw look at that, do you think they would miss you?” 

He didn’t know how to react anymore. Everything went cold. His ears where ringing and his head was light and fuzzy. He was going to pass out. 

Phone. 

His phone was ringing. 

The seemingly taller man pulled it out of his pocket, eyes creased in a smirk. 

“Well well. ‘Rin <3’ eh. I’ll bet they’re wondering where you are. Shame. I don’t even think you’ll get to say goodbye.” Those hands discarded his phone, breaking it in the process, and moved from his face to his neck, snaking with some sort of underlying spite, tighter and closer. 

All this without breaking eye contact. That stare that conveyed a thousand emotions at once yet none at the same time. There was no soul behind them, no personality, just abyss. Like the vacuum of space, suffocating you and dragging your entire life force with it. 

The boy didn’t notice one of his hands leaving his neck and moving towards a pocket. The coldness of them seeped through to his very core, thus leaving a lingering imprint as if those elongated fingers were still clasped around his neck like a lifeline. The cold spread up to his face as he felt a calloused thumb gently rub his jaw, then his lip. Almost like he was suggesting something more sinister, if that was even possible. 

His left hand presented a box of matches, “These,” he explained “Are your timer. You get to watch as the flame burns out. Feel as the heat grows closer and eventually leaves in the next moment. The moment this spark dies out, so do you” 

He was given no time to react, no time to process this. All he could do was watch helplessly as he accepted his fate. He was going to die here. This was going to be his end. Those aforementioned friends and family, the ones he would do anything for, he would never get to say goodbye. He would never be able to card a tired hand through soft brown locks anymore, he wouldn’t be able to tell his mother and father he loved them and was grateful for everything they did for him. And what pained him the most was the fact that his twin, the one who had always been by his side since birth, the person he had done everything with, was going to be alone. With no word of goodbye. No promises for the future. No more bickering over the phone. That was it. He was leaving his twin behind. He had no time to process the guilt and pain he was feeling before the crackling of the match broke the heavy silence. 

Swipe. 

Swipe. 

Fwoom. 

The match was lit. It engulfed the upper portion and begun spreading as if it were hungry for the wood it was resting on. The brilliant orange illuminated the petrified boy’s facial expression, and those eyes drunk it up. 

Only now did they appear to show any emotion, this emotion burned raw like the match between his fingers, it was full of lust and want. Almost as if he were on a high from this, he loved seeing the fear clearly present on the shorter boy’s face. His pinky unhooked his mask and pulled it down to his chin. Those lips which were previously thought to have been inviting and maybe even enjoyable, were stretched into a grin resembling that of the cheshire cat. A sick, twisted, high pitched laugh erupted from deep inside him, like the very foundations of his person had shifted to make this happen. It sent chills throughout the air, laughs were supposed to be a beautiful sound, a sound of when someone is happiest, usually when spending time with loved ones or whilst watching a tv show. Now shouldn’t be the time to laugh. It was the type of laugh that rang out for a while, echoing and reaching the corner of every surface, seeping deep into anything it can and laying permanent rest there. 

Clicking his tongue in fake pity, the taller man drawled on, “Well, you haven’t got much time left. So I guess it’s time to say goodbye, Osamu” 

Darkness. 

The match went out. 

All Osamu could remember as his world faded to black around him, were those god awful, gut wrenching eyes. Staring too deep into his being and tearing him apart from the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first proper fic on ao3 so lmk how i did heh ~ thank you for reading !!


End file.
